<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2,2,4-trimethylpentane by waspfactor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574058">2,2,4-trimethylpentane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor'>waspfactor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fractional distillation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Drowning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>karma regrets a lot of things</p><p>[set between octane and nonane]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Asano Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fractional distillation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2,2,4-trimethylpentane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/28110792/chapters/68875347">GO READ VISCOSITY OTHERWISE THIS DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE AND ITS ALSO SPOILERS LMAOOOO</a>
</p><p>yes this idea has been in my head since i wrote octane WHAT ABT IT </p><p>and this is where the genius of naming chapters after single chained alkanes comes in. this fic's name is ICKY (trust me i know) but it makes sense when u realise that <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2,2,4-Trimethylpentane">2,2,4-trimethylpentane</a> is just another name for iso-octane which is just an isomer of octane. its the chemistry version of chapter 8.5 GOD i am big brained. glad my degree isnt going to waste, huh pogchampers</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtvJaNeELic">i wrote this while listening to 'two wuv' by tally hall but thats so happy and this fic is not happy so take some lorde</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karma has done a lot of silly things in his life and a lot of those silly things he regrets doing.</p><p> </p><p>He regrets choppily cutting most of his hair off when he was younger, he regrets getting into one too many fights in junior high, he regrets treating Nagisa like <em>that, </em>he regrets his choice in the class civil war, he regrets not telling Korosensei how much he meant to him before he died, he regrets skipping class the day they covered first aid.</p><p> </p><p>For Gakushuu Asano lies motionless on the riverbank, cold and wet and <em>he’s not fucking breathing. </em></p><p> </p><p>Karma is hardly in peak condition, his hand is in agonising pain and there’s <em>so much blood and it won’t stop </em>but Karma bites back the tears, lets out a scream and focuses his attention on Gakushuu Asano.</p><p> </p><p>He might’ve skipped first aid training but he’s a smart boy. He gets the general jist of CPR, knows how to go from point A to point B. The problem that he has is that he’s sure if CPR is possible one-handed. He looks at his wrist (and tries not to think on how he could probably rip it clean off) and decides he’s just gonna <em>have</em> to do this one handed, even if it fucking kills him.</p><p> </p><p>There is no time to panic, to think of a better solution, to call for help (his phone lies silenced and destroyed in its own watery grave). Before they fell, he had asked Ritsu to call for an ambulance, but he hadn’t expected <em>this. </em>He hadn’t expected needing to drag the other boy to the shore, to have to resuscitate him.</p><p> </p><p>If he doesn’t help Gakushuu now, there really will be blood on his hands (hand?).</p><p> </p><p>Using his one good hand, he places it on Gakushuu’s chest and presses down once. Nothing happens. He has to remind himself that he’s supposed to be imitating a heartbeat and that heartbeat’s usually have more than one beat in them.</p><p> </p><p>Brokenly humming that one, cheesy disco song that Maehara has as his ringtone, Karma continues to press down repeatedly on Gakushuu’s chest. He assumes this is probably way easier with two hands, as his good wrist starts to cramp up and it <em>also </em>hurts but he side-lines the pain; he <em>has </em>to focus on Gakushuu.   </p><p> </p><p>After a good 3 minutes of continuous compresses, Karma’s panting out of exhaustion and now both wrists might as well be amputated because they fucking <em>hurt </em>and Gakushuu’s chest isn’t moving and he’s lying deadly still and Karma assumes the worst and oh my fucking God, he’s just killed Gakushuu.</p><p> </p><p>And then, when all hope is lost, Gakushuu finally fucking <em>coughs </em>and his body jolts ever so slightly which means he’s not dead. The other boy coughs and coughs and coughs, water spilling out from his mouth as if a dam had burst. His eyes wince slightly before opening very briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Gakushuu,” Karma whispers out, watching as the other’s purple eyes (since when were they that purple?) dance around aimlessly. He clearly can’t see very well, can’t focus. “Gakushuu.” Karma says again because he <em>can </em>because Gakushuu is <em>alive.</em></p><p> </p><p>The momentary joy is washed away as Gakushuu closes his eyes again but there’s a slight rise and fall in his chest and Karma knows that means he’s alive and he, himself, is also alive but the pain in his wrist is growing exponentially and there’s probably still a chance Gakushuu could die because Karma’s not sure if you should go back to unconsciousness after CPR but it’s not like <em>he’d </em>know because he fucking skipped class the day they were taught first aid and its’ so so so stupid and there’s the sound of a siren in the distance and Karma Akabane closes his eyes and buries his face in Gakushuu Asano’s chest and if he cries, who cares, no one’s there to see it and all he can do is sob into the chest of his maybe dead friend and wait for the paramedics to arrive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/waspfactor">twitter</a> :))</p><p>the best way to write a character who doesn't remember how to properly carry out first aid is just try to remember the first aid training u received a few years ago.</p><p>imagine if i had wrote this b4 nonane... methinks it would my head on a plate</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>